


You’re the one that heals me

by Cloudyjongho



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Bottom Kim Hanbin | B.I, Doctors, Fluff, Heart Surgeon Kim Jiwon | Bobby, M/M, Pediatrician Kim Hanbin | B.I, Smut, Top Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyjongho/pseuds/Cloudyjongho
Summary: Kim Hanbin is a new pediatrician in Seoul's central hospital.Kim Jiwon is a handsome heart surgeon who takes interest in the new cute doctor.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	You’re the one that heals me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome!
> 
> One thing before you can go read:  
> I’m not a doctor so don’t mind if there’s any mistakes. This is just how i thought things would go.
> 
> I wrote this in like three hours starting from my drabble
> 
> Twitter: ramenofwonho

Hanbin pulled the white doctor's coat on before smiling to himself. The word proud was an understatement.

He had worked hard to get to this point, and here he finally was. He was the newest addition to Seoul's central hospital.

He was a pediatrician. Hanbin couldn't wait to meet cute kids.

He walked out of the dressing room after taking a look in the mirror and putting his glasses on. His first patient would come in ten minutes, so he had to hurry.

He fastened the pace of his steps and hurried on the busy hallways of the hospital, smiling kindly at everyone looking at him. He was a new face here, so he got a lot of curious looks.

Finally he found the room with number 1022 and his name, and he opened the door with his keys. He had moved his stuff in so he knew what his room looked like, but Hanbin still chuckled at the pink walls. They were cute, pink and with teddy bear pattern. Who wouldn't like it? 

He sat down on the chair and opened his computer, glancing at the clock. Still five minutes left before his first patient.

Hanbin opened her files and scrolled through them, not seeing anything weird in there. Alright.

Hanbin stood up and decided to be a bit earlier than the appointment, patients liked that. He opened the door and cleared his throat before speaking up;  
"Oh Jisoo?" 

A girl and a woman stood up, walking towards him. Hanbin rolled his shoulders back and let the warm smile spread on his face again before bowing to the woman (who was probably Jisoo's mom) and offering his hand to Jisoo.  
"I'm Doctor Kim." 

"Oh Yong, Jisoos's mom. Nice to meet you." The woman answered.

Jisoo wasn't shy at all. She was only five, but shook hands with Hanbin with a good, powerful grip before grinning at him. However, she was clearly sick. Her face was pale and eyes tired.

"Come on in." Hanbin said and closed the door after them.  
"Take a seat there in front of me." He instructed before walking to his chair and sitting down.

Jisoo looked at her mom before looking back at Hanbin. 

"So, Jisoo, would you tell me what is wrong?" Hanbin asked, smiling at Jisoo.

"I'm sick." She simply said, and Hanbin nodded before looking at Yong. She smiled back.

"She has had fever for a week now. She says that breathing is hard and she gets out of breath and gets tired easier than before. Her cough has gotten worse too, and it's not dry cough." Yong said and sighed. She was probably really worried.

Hanbin nodded and wrote that up before looking at Jisoo.

"Do you feel like your stomach could bring the food you have eaten back to your mouth?" Hanbin asked. 

He had a scenario in his head about what could be going on, but he wasn't still too sure.

Jisoo nodded.

"Does you chest hurt while breathing or coughing?" 

Jisoo nodded again.

"Does it hurt right now?" Hanbin asked and he saw how Jisoo's cheerful grin died down and her eyes filled with tears before nodding. 

She had acted brave.

Her mom carefully started caressing Jisoo's hair and Hanbin smiled warmly.

"No need to be scared. Everything will be just fine, and guess what? I'll give you stickers when we're done," Hanbin grinned, and Jisoo smiled a bit too. He put on gloves.

He stood up and lowered the studytable and offered Jisoo his hand. She took it and Hanbin took a hold of her waist gently before lifting her on the table.

Hanbin's room was pretty warm, but Jisoo was shivering and sweating at the same time. 

"Take this in your mouth." He held the thermometer, and Jisoo put it inside her mouth. It was quiet for a while when they waited, only Jisoo's raspy breathing echoing in the room. 

The thermometer beeped, and Hanbin took it out. 38.9°C.

"Can you take off one of your sleeves?" He asked, and Jisoo did.

Hanbin held the stetoscope against her chest and listened. Her breathing sounded like there was something inside her lungs, and Hanbin confirmed his thoughts.

"Alright. Thank you."

He lifted Jisoo back to her chair before sitting down, taking off the gloves and writing down the sounds he had heard. Yong looked really concerned.

"Jisoo here has pneumonia. I'm sure she'll be fine at home. Are you, Mrs. Oh, able to be with her until she's healthy?" Hanbin asked. 

"Yes, i am." Yong answered, and Hanbin smiled.

"Great! Jisoo needs an antibiotic, lots of rest and lots of fluids. However," Hanbin started and made a recipe to her with the antibiotic before continuing;  
"If her state gets worse, come immediately back."

Yong and Jisoo both nodded, and Hanbin printed the recipe out before handing it to Yong.

"Get this from pharmacy on your way home. She needs to take it twice about thirty minutes after eating. If any problems occur, come back again. Children can get diarrhea or some other side-symptoms from antibiotics, so remember to drink a lot." Hanbin said and smiled, reaching for the box of stickers.  
"Take as many as you want."

Jisoo gasped and reached for them, choosing four different stickers.  
"Thank you doctor Kim!" 

Hanbin grinned widely and stood up.

"Thank you so much." Yong said, and Hanbin just shook his head and smiled.

"Just my job. Stay safe, alright?" 

Jisoo nodded, and she left with her mother. Hanbin exhaled deeply, smiling widely. His first ever patient in his dream hospital was a success.

He sat down again and checked the next profile of his patient.

————

Day went on, and it was Hanbin's lunch time. He stood up and stretched before snapping the lights off and stepping out. He had an idea where the room they ate at was, but getting there was a bit more difficult. He wandered down the hallways.

"Doctor Kim? Are you, perhaps, lost?" 

Hanbin turned around to look at the man who he had talked to when looking for the dressing room in the morning. It was Koo Junhoe, a ER doctor.

"Yeah. I am." Hanbin smiled a bit, and Junhoe smiled back. 

"Where are you heading?" Junhoe asked.

Junhoe was a really good-looking man. He was tall and muscular.

"To eat my lunch. I took my lunch there earlier this morning but i can't find my way back." 

Junhoe grinned.  
"It's your lucky day! I'm heading to eat lunch too." 

Hanbin smiled back and held down a grunt when Junhoe threw an arm over Hanbin's shoulders and pulled him closer.

"Don't worry, you'll learn your way around after few days."

Hanbin hummed and tried to stay up with Junhoe's large steps. Hallways changed to another ones, they went through doors before they finally reached their resting room.

"No one knows you here, so start thinking of a way to introduce yourself." Junhoe said before opening the door.

The scent of fresh coffee filled Hanbin's nostrils and he almost moaned. He really needed coffee.

"Hey guys, we got a new doctor!" Junhoe yelled loudly, getting the attention of the other eight men in the room.

Hanbin bowed, muttering out quiet hi's and hello's.

"Introduce yourself." Junhoe said, let go of him and moved aside.

"Hi everyone, i'm Kim Hanbin, the new pe-" Hanbin was cut off when someone rushed inside the room.

That person's shoulder collided with Hanbin's, and the pediatrician would've fallen over if it wasn't for Junhoe's hand on his shoulder and that person's hand on his wrist.

Hanbin straightened up, correcting the position of his glasses on his nose and looked up to the human.

In front of him stood a slightly taller male with black hair falling on his forehead. He had an eyebrown piercing on his left eyebrow and a grin plastered on his face.

"Jiwon, you're an ass." A man with pink hair and brown roots commented, earning a grin from the man, Jiwon.

"Thanks, Minho. I appreciate it." Jiwon answered, that grin never leaving his face. His voice was charming; it was low and husky, almost like he had smoked.

Hanbin was a bit flustered. He never knew this kind of bad boy looks were his type, but couldn't help but admire the man. His body was muscular and his eyes glinted playfully if not dangerously.

"Who are you, pretty boy?" Jiwon asked.

"He was about to tell before you marched in and almost made him fall," Junhoe muttered.

"Oh, yeah. My name is Kim Hanbin, and i'm a new pediatrician." Hanbin said, tearing his eyes off Jiwon to look around the room.

"Nice to meet you. I've been wondering when they're going to get us a new pediatrician. I'm Jinhwan." A man sitting on a chair spoke up, offering Hanbin his hand.

Hanbin shook it, smiling back.

He met the others; Yunhyeong, Donghyuk, Chanwoo, Seungyoon, Minho, Jinwoo and Seunghoon. They all seemed nice.

"I'm Kim Jiwon. The heart surgeon." Jiwon spoke up, clearly checking Hanbin out. That made Jinhwan whack him to the back of his head, but Jiwon just kept on smirking.

Hanbin began to earn a blush on his cheeks at the shameless surgeon.

"Yeah yeah, we know." Someone muttered.

"Shut up, he doesn't. He's new." Jiwon said and rolled his eyes.

Hanbin took in Jiwon's look. His hair was a bit curly, just a bit, and he wore a tight turtle neck under the white coat. He also had black jeans. 

He was very different from Hanbin; Hanbin had light brown hair, softer facial features and he wore a pastel yellow sweatshirt and a pair of light jeans.

"Hanbin, we have like 15 minutes left of our lunch break." Junhoe said to him, which snapped Hanbin from his thoughts.

"Shit! Right!" Hanbin cursed and hurried to the refrigerator before pulling out his salad. He was trying to eat a bit healthier after eating take-out for like a month or so.

Hanbin sat down beside Jinhwan and opened the container.

"How did your first patient here go?" Junhoe asked when he sat infront of Hanbin.

"Actually really well. It was a basic case so i didn't really have to use my head a lot." Hanbin smiled, and glanced at Jiwon who sat beside Junhoe. 

"I know we're not supposed to talk about these things but... what kind of case was it? I'm just curious because you know, i'm from the ER." Junhoe asked.

"Just pneumonia." Hanbin smiled.

"Just? Did you wash your hands well?" Jiwon asked, and Hanbin smiled a bit.

"Of course i did, no worries. You guys went through medical school, you know how these things work." Hanbin stabbed a cucumber before bringing it to his mouth.

They fell quiet and ate, but Hanbin could feel Jiwon's gaze on him from time to time. Why did he stare at him so much?

The lunch ended and Hanbin stood up, taking his contrainer and gulping down the rest of his water.

"Thanks for spending time with me. I need to go, i have a patient coming in." He said, smiling.

Junhoe stood up too.  
"I can show you your way back. You're not going to find your room."

"Actually, i can. I'm heading towards that department anyways." Jiwon said, standing up.

Hanbin glanced at Junhoe, who just shrugged, so Hanbin smiled at Jiwon.

"Alright."

Jiwon grinned and took his empty container too before leaving towards the door. Hanbin followed him, and they walked in silence.

"You don't really have anything to do in the pediatrician department, do you?" Hanbin asked.

Jiwon smiled and glanced back at him.

"No."

Hanbin laughed at that and shook his head.

"I have to perform surgery on a child next friday though, so i need to talk with you before that. Preferably a day or two before so i can prepare." Jiwon said, his tone serious now.

"Sure, i'd be happy to help" Hanbin said and smiled at Jiwon who opened a door for him.

Jiwon was really charming. Despite his shameless personality he also seemed to be kind. Just Hanbin's type.

"Where were you before this hospital?" Jiwon asked.

"In Busan. I'm from Seoul so i really wanted to work here too, and i got the opportunity only now. What about you?" Hanbin asked.

"I've been here all the time ever since i graduated. There's not a lot heart surgeons so it was fairly easy to get here." Jiwon answered.

"You know, i always admire surgeons, especially heart and neuro surgeons. Your work is the most dangerous and difficult. You save lives." 

Jiwon smiled gently, really softly.  
"Thank you, but your job is just as important and you're just as talented as we are."

Hanbin blushed and stopped in front of his room, glancing up at Jiwon.

"Thank you." He said, and smiled.

Jiwon smiled back and they stared at each other for a while, before Jiwon reached up and straightened the name sign on Hanbin's coat.

"No problems. I'll make sure to visit you next week."

Hanbin opened the door to his room and let out a breath he had held in. Jiwon was way too handsome to be real, but Hanbin had to be careful. He couldn't fall again.

————

It was a peaceful wednesday, a week after Hanbin has started. He was getting used to the huge hospital and everything seemed to be going just fine. His co-workers were all amazing, and Jiwon stayed just as handsome as he had been last week.

Hanbin just finished his last patient for the day and wrote down the rest information about him. He marked down his working hours and other important information. He was about to stand up and leave to get home when his room's door opened loudly.

Hanbin startled and stared at Chanwoo, who was out of breath.

"They need you... in the ER. A planecrash." He said, gasping for air.

"Me?" Hanbin asked, pointing to himself. Why him? He was just a pediatrician.

"They need all available hands. And they have children too, please hurry." Chanwoo said before bolting off again.

It took Hanbin few seconds to actually move, and he just grabbed whatever he thought he would need and ran out of his room. He sprinted past patients who looked at him weirdly, but he just ran. 

Hanbin was pretty fresh from medical school. It had been a year since he had graduated so he had the skill and knowledge in his mind, he would be pretty useful at the ER.

Hanbin ran through the reception hall until he saw the ER room. It was full of people.

Hanbin pushed himself inside just before the door got closed again, and looked around for any doctors. He pulled on gloves and a mask.

It didn't take long until he was pushed towards a man who had just gotten inside. He was pretty badly hurt, a lot of wounds and bruises. But he was alive and breathing, despite the wounds that were bleeding very fast.

"Stitch his wounds and give him painkillers. After that just take the next." Junhoe said to him before running back to his own patient.

With shaking hands Hanbin carefully wiped the excess blood of and cleaned the wounds before starting stitching the man up. The man let out groans and grunts, which was a good sign. 

After many minutes of stitching the man was ready and some nurses started pushing the bed away. Immediately after a young boy was pushed to him, and Hanbin after changing his gloves he started stitching him up. 

Doing stitches was really precise work. 

Hanbin glanced up for a second, and he saw Jiwon running inside the ER before the said man hurried to a patient before starting his work. Hanbin casted his eyes back on the boy, sighing and blinking to get his eyes to focus again.

Numerous humans were stitched by Hanbin in the next three hours. He bandaged up hundreds of wounds, put IV's on and did his best.

It started to tire him out. He had had a nine-hour shift before this, and now he was already on his way to his fourth hour in the ER. Hanbin's eyes were starting to lose the focus and his head hurt, but he couldn't stop. It was getting better, some of the nurses had left to take care of the ones who were already examined. Some of the doctors had gone back to their own departments, but Hanbin stayed.

Suddenly one of the heart-rate machines started beeping, and Hanbin shot up. He had just finished another wound, but he ran to the man who was about to die.

Hanbin pressed his hands on the man's chest and started performing CPR.

The sounds of the busy ER room faded away, and Hanbin felt like he was in the middle of a thick fog. Everything seemed really far away. It was only Hanbin and that man.

Hanbin heard his own heartbeat and the blood rushing inside his veins, as he held the man's nose closed and breathed in to his mouth two times before going back to the pressures on the chest.

"Come on..." Hanbin whispered, sweat forming on his forehead. 

His hands ached, muscles protested and desperation filled his mind. Nothing had changed.

Hanbin started doing the presses on the man's chest more aggressively than before this, using all of the strength he had left. Sweat ran down his forehead and he panted while desperately trying to get the man back, to make his heart beat again.

"NO! COME ON!" Hanbin yelled. He gritted his teeth together and closed his eyes, pushing his hands deep in the man's chest.  
"COME BACK!"

He really felt like passing out, giving up. He still couldn't hear anything but his own pants and the beeping sound. 

Suddenly there were hands on his shoulders, and he was yanked back. Now without the support of the bed and the man's chest Hanbin's legs gave out, and he stumbled backwards before the one who had pulled him back gently placed him to sit on the floor.

Hanbin wheezed for air and looked up, locking eyes with Junhoe who smiled sadly.

"Is he- Is he gone?" Hanbin whispered, and Junhoe just nodded. 

Nurses came and took the man's bed before pulling a blanket over his body and rushing away with it.

Hanbin sat on the floor, staring forward with his mouth a bit open. He felt empty. Someone had just died in his hands.

He heard his name getting called as his brains finally gave up and his eyes started to drop closed, but he fought against it and blinked intensively.

Then there was a low, husky voice just beside his ear speaking;  
"Let's get you to rest, alright?" 

Hanbin could only nod before hands slid under his knees and on his back before lifting him up. Hanbin leaned against the chest of the man who carried him, but his brains were so tired that they couldn't give him a name.

The scent of the man would probably stay in his mind for the rest of his life. The man smelled slightly like a perfume, not too strongly but just a good amount.

Hanbin really felt like sleeping. The way his body rocked when the man walked made him even sleepier, but it didn't take long until he was placed on a bed. Hanbin sighed.

The hands left his body and footsteps began to fade away, but Hanbin spoke up;  
"Please don't leave." He whispered.

The man in the room stopped.

"I don't want to be alone. I just let a man die." He murmured. His eyes had closed ages ago.

For a while Hanbin thought the man was going to leave, until the bed dipped slightly and Hanbin felt someone's presence beside him. They were probably on a studytable, so it was really narrow. Hanbin didn't want to drop, neither did he want the other man to drop, so he scooted closer to the man.

They lied there, their chests almost touching. Nothing happened first, but then he felt a hand caress his cheek before his brains really gave out.

————

Hanbin woke up, almost groaning. Was his bed really this hard?

Something was wrapped around his body too. What was it? Was it still weekend? Maybe those arms belonged to his younger sister he had visited.

But were her hands this big?

Hanbin ran his fingers on the arm that laid on top of his side.

Hanbyul's arms weren't muscular or veiny, nor did they have a watch.

Hanbin's eyes shot open, and he stared Jiwon straight to his eyes. Jiwon was smiling gently at him.

"Good morning." 

Hanbin's memories came back now that he was awake. Instead of scrambling up and blushing and being a bitch he groaned and snuggled closer to Jiwon.

"Definitely not a good one, and i don't want it to be morning." He murmured, enjoying the smooth fabric of Jiwon's shirt against his face.

"Did you sleep well?" Jiwon asked, raising his hand to caress Hanbin's back.

It was weird how right it felt. Like they had been doing this for months. Like they were supposed to be like this.

But they were only coworkers. Nothing but friends.

"Yeah. Thanks for not leaving me alone last night." Hanbin thanked him, enjoying the closeness with Jiwon.

"Who could say no to that pretty boy asking to sleep together?" Jiwon said, his voice smug.

Hanbin snorted and blushed, slapping Jiwon's shoulder but letting his hand stay there.

"Yeah yeah."

It was silent for a moment before Jiwon spoke up.

"You know, it wasn't your fault Hanbin." 

Hanbin sighd and opened his eyes.  
"I know. I was just so tired yesterday that it felt like the end of the world."

"You had a long day yesterday. I could ask the boss to let you go home."

"No, it's okay. Isn't it thursday?" Hanbin asked, distancing his face from Jiwon's chest and looking him to his eyes.

"Yes." The man answered, smiling gently.

"Then we need to go through the patient you're going to perform surgery on tomorrow." Hanbin said and sat up, yawning.

Jiwon sat up too before standing up and stretching.  
"That was the hardest and the smallest bed i've ever slept on."

Hanbin smiled and stood up, groaning at his aching muscles.  
"My arms! Did i go to gym yesterday?" 

Jiwon chuckled before answering;  
"No. I've never seen anyone perform CPR that aggressively though."

Hanbin glared at him before smiling and smoothening the wrinkles on his clothes.

"Shall we go to your room?" Jiwon asked, and Hanbin nodded.

They started walking towards it together, the bright lights of the hospital's hallways almost making Hanbin blind for a moment.

The hospital was bit quieter than usually. It was only somewhere around 6am probably, so there were no patients with appointments yet.

Hanbin opened the door.  
"Welcome."

Jiwon cackled at the pink walls.  
"Teddy bears? That's adorable," 

Hanbin smiled at him.  
"Right? Who wouldn't love them."

Hanbin sat down and opened his computer, Jiwon taking a chair to sit next to him. The said man was going through anything Hanbin had on the table, like a stetoscope.

"Can i try these on?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just don't drop them, they're really expensive." Hanbin said and smiled at Jiwon.

Jiwon put the stetoscope on before turning to Hanbin.

"I want to listen to your heart."

Hanbin froze for a second, light blush covering his cheeks before he smiled shyly.

"I'm not taking my shirt off." He said, watching Jiwon carefully.

Jiwon smiled and shook his head.  
"You don't need to take it off. I'll just..." He trailed off and let his hands wander to the helm of Hanbin's shirt.

He glanced back up at Hanbin, as if to get a permission, and when Hanbin nodded he moved himself closer.

Jiwon began to slide his hand and the stetoscope under the shirt, the cold metal making shivers run down Hanbin's spine. Jiwon's hands were warm, and when they touched Hanbin's skin, he felt... good.

The cold stetoscope accidentally touched his left nipple, and Hanbin gasped. Jiwon just shushed him with a smile and placed the stetoscope on his chest, falling quiet. Hanbin was sure his heart beat a lot faster than it was supposed to beat.

Jiwon's other hand sneaked under Hanbin's shirt too, but it stopped at his waist to hold it. 

Jiwon smiled and listened to his heart.  
"Your heart is healthy." He whispered, looking Hanbin straight to his eyes.

"Is it?" Hanbin whispered back. 

Jiwon smiled and nodded and was about to draw his hands back, but Hanbin stopped him by placing his hand on top of Jiwon's arm.  
"Want to... examine me further?" He whispered, and shuddered when Jiwon leaned forward and connected their lips.

When had his mind become like this? He had fallen again. In a week.

Hanbin closed his eyes, melting against Jiwon and moving his mouth in a slow but lustful pace. Hanbin licked Jiwon's lower lip before taking it between his lips and sucking it. Jiwon's hands grabbed Hanbin's waist harder, almost tight enough to leave marks. 

The pediatrician let his hands wander up Jiwon's back before they stopped at his shoulders to pull the surgeon closer. Jiwon grabbed Hanbin's ass before lifting him up, making the younger squeal. 

Jiwon put Hanbin down on the study table, and he let himself lay down on his back. Jiwon got on top of him swiftly, his knees on the both sides of Hanbin's waist before he leaned down and took Hanbin's sweater off.

Hanbin shivered when Jiwon's lips attached themselves on Hanbin's abdomen, just beside Hanbin's navel. Hanbin gasped and couldn't help but arch his back a bit.

Jiwon moved upper, opening Hanbin's jeans before stripping off his own shirt and leaning down again to press himself against Hanbin's lower body. 

"Jiwon..." Hanbin breathed out, his tone airy.

Jiwon placed his tongue on the lower part of Hanbin's sternum before licking up slowly, making Hanbin writhe a little. He started playing with Hanbin's left nipple before kissing Hanbin on his lips again.

Hanbin reached to start unbuckling Jiwon's belt, hearing the satisfying click before letting his hands wander up from Jiwon's v-line to his stomach. 

Muscles flexed under Jiwon's tanned skin, and Hanbin let his hands rest on the older's abs for a while before he traced the lines of Jiwon's arms starting from his fingers all the way to the powerful biceps. 

"Like what you feel?" Jiwon murmured against Hanbin's lips.

"Your body should be illegal." Hanbin answered, kissing Jiwon's lips one more time.

He couldn't get enough of the soft lips the taller had. They were slightly chapped, but still so soft and smooth against his own.

"You're the one to speak, pretty boy." Jiwon said before straightening up and quickly kicking off his jeans and boxers. He slid off Hanbin's jeans too, but left the boxers on, only god knows why.

Jiwon's big, slightly calloused hand palmed Hanbin's already leaking cock through the boxers before he leaned down and licked it. Hanbin let out a moan and squeezed his hands to fists, taking a deep breath with his nostrils flaring when Jiwon chuckled and blew air on his cock.

Jiwon didn't tease him more though, he grabbed the boxers and ripped them apart before pulling the rest of the torn fabric off.

They were both a little out of breath, staring each other to their eyes.

"Do you have lube or condoms?" Jiwon asked, his voice raspier and deeper than normally.

"No. I don't really tell kids about sex," Hanbin answered, earning a chuckle from Jiwon,

"What do we do then?" Jiwon asked.

Hanbin bit his lower lip before yanking Jiwon down again. They shared a short and hungry kiss.

"Spit works just fine." He said and Jiwon nodded, bringing his fingers to Hanbin's mouth.

Hanbin knew what to do, and he started sucking the fingers and coating them with as much saliva as he could. He was definitely going to limp for a while, but he could blame gym for that.

Jiwon pulled his fingers out and lifted Hanbin's right leg on his shoulder before playing with the rim of muscles on the hole. Hanbin inhaled deeply, his skin tingling with anticipation. 

He had goosebumps, the AC was a bit too cold. Hanbin got cold easily.

He moaned when Jiwon pushed his first finger in, the hole protesting against it first but then giving in. The finger slowly sank in, and Hanbin almost cursed at the feeling.

Jiwon pulled the finger out before pushing back in with two fingers. It burned more, and definitely felt uncomfortable, but Hanbin knew something better was coming.

"Good?" Jiwon asked, and Hanbin just nodded and moaned when Jiwon started scissoring.

Hanbin felt every single touch on the walls of his ass, and it almost had him purring.

"I need you." Hanbin breathed out.

"I think you need third finger-" Jiwon started, but Hanbin cut him off.

"I don't. I want you inside. Please." He moaned out, arching his back when Jiwon touched some really sensitive spot inside his ass.

"Just to let you know, i don't exactly have a small one" Jiwon said, and Hanbin just rolled his eyes.

"That's even better. Please, Jiwon."

"Who can say no to that..." The older muttered before spitting on his hand and massaging it on his cock.

Hanbin breathed out and decided to help Jiwon by turning around. He laid on the study table on his stomach, his stomach feeling like a zoo.

Something big and wet touched his hole, and Hanbin pressed his eyes closed.

"Ready?" Jiwon whispered straight to his ear.

Hanbin's skin was cold, but Jiwon's warm body leaned on top of him, their bodies almost touching. He was holding himself up only with his hands.

Hanbin nodded, and his eyes rolled back when Jiwon started to push in. He was definitely big, bigger than anything Hanbin had had inside himself. Jiwon let out a low growl while his cock disappeared inch by inch.

Hanbin's ass took it all in, and the pediatrician let out a weak gasp at the strong burning feeling inside him. He felt like being teared apart, like the cock inside him was made of sandpaper, but it still felt so, so good to be so full. To be full of Jiwon.

It took him a while to get used to the huge thing inside him, but he nodded.

Jiwon began to push in and out slowly, really slowly. Every time when he pushed in he pushed in so deep that first it made Hanbin choke for a second, and he actually had to learn how to breathe while having that inside him.

Jiwon's veiny, strong hands were on the both sides of his head, his body emitting warmness to Hanbin's. 

Hanbin's toes curled when Jiwon pushed in particulally deep, the tip of his cock brushing against that sensitive spot in his ass.

Jiwon growled again and picked up his pace, his pelvis pushing inside even harder. First it felt like his hole would rip apart, but after few pushes it began to turn to pleasure too.

Hanbin moaned loudly, pushing his sweaty forehead against the study table. His cock ached and he felt his own heartbeat on it.

"Jiwon" He breathed out and gasped when he felt Jiwon's lips start kissing and licking his spine. It sent even more shivers running down it, and Hanbin moaned Jiwon's name out lewdly. 

This could make him lose his job, but at that moment it was worth it.

"Shh, you don't want us to get caught, do you?" Jiwon purred to his ear and covered Hanbin's mouth with his hand.  
"Now you can moan as loudly as you want to."

Hanbin complied and moaned out again when Jiwon's pace got merciless. His whole body rocked when Jiwon pushed in and out. 

Sweat ran down his face and he pushed his ass back to get more. He heard Jiwon chuckle and groan lowly before slamming in again.

Hanbin was getting really near.

Jiwon leaned closer and started sucking Hanbin's neck. After creating a purple bruise he bit down, not hard enough to draw blood.

"I'm near, Hanbin" Jiwon whispered.

"Cum inside me." Hanbin said back, moaning.

"Are you sure? You'll drip for a while," Jiwon asked, and Hanbin just nodded.

Hanbin moaned and lifted himself up to feel Jiwon's body better, and just that moment his eyesight flashed white and he cummed on the study table and on his own stomach.

"Good boy" Jiwon praised him lowly before he pulled almost completely out and banged inside so deep that Hanbin felt like the cock was inside his stomach.

Hanbin felt Jiwon pump sticky hot cum deep inside him.

They lied there for few minutes, both completely drained of energy. Jiwon pulled out and lied beside Hanbin on his left side.

"You good?" He asked, moving Hanbin's sweaty bangs to tuck them behind his ear.

Hanbin nodded and snuggled closer to Jiwon's hot and sweaty body that still smelled amazing.

"How much is the time?" Hanbin asked.

"Somewhere around 7 am or so. Probably more than that." Jiwon said, caressing Hanbin's cheek.

Hanbin smiled and nodded.  
"The first patient comes at 8, we need to get dressed before that." 

Jiwon smiled and said nothing before pressing his nose against Hanbin's.

"I like you." He whispered.

"I like you too." Hanbin answered, breathing slowly in and out. 

They stared each other to their eyes for a while before Jiwon wrapped his hands around Hanbin's waist and pulled him closer. Hanbin pressed his nose against the crook of Jiwon's neck, pecking it once.

When Hanbin's first patient came, Jiwon left the room at the same time. He winked at Hanbin who was blushing madly because the room probably smelled like sex.

Epilogue

Hanbin walked on the hallways, smiling to people. He was inside the heart department and looking for one person.

A surgery had just ended, and he watched as nurses helped Jiwon out of his surgery clothes and he started washing his hands and arms.

Hanbin smiled and leaned against the wall, watching his handsome boyfriend.

Jiwon turned around and spotted Hanbin, and he walked out of the room. Hanbin was about to warn him, the hallway was full of people, but his boyfriend just pushed him against the wall even harder before kissing him.

Blush painted Hanbin's cheeks, but he answered to the kiss before slapping the back of Jiwon's head. Jiwon let go of him and grabbed his hand, closing his fingers around Hanbin's.

"Let's go eat lunch, shall we?" He asked.

Hanbin nodded and they started walking towards their resting room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Is it unrealistic to develop feelings this fast? Yes. Do i care? No.
> 
> [My curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/ramenofwonho)
> 
> [my twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ramenofwonho)


End file.
